My new romance
by ClaireR6
Summary: Triángulo YukixShuichixRyuichi con bastante trama por el medio...


Hola!

Bueno, quiero aclarar ya, que como tengo muchos fics con canciones de Gravitation y otras canciones que quizá no tenga alguien para mis fics, se me ha ocurrido que Dropbox es una buena alternativa para hacéroslo llegar todo.

Supongo que ya hay gente que lo usa, y para los que no, decir que es un espacio de almacenamiento gratuito online de 2Gb con el que puedes compartir archivos y carpetas. Tengo la mía preparada, con la canción y mis fics en .pdf por si alguien los quiere tener. También dejo casi toda la música de Gravitation ya que muchos de mis fics son Songfics y puede haber gente que no la tenga. Dejo el link de descarga de dropbox, si lo hacéis desde aquí me llegará un aviso y os podré agregar a la carpeta compartida.

Dropbox: /HzGV5rx1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Yuki! ¡Sólo quería estar contigo un rato! ¡Déjame entrar! ¡Yukiiiii!

Después de gritar desde la puerta durante medía hora, Shuichi supo que le tocaría buscar un sitio para dormir. Primero pensó en Hiro, pero como desde hacía un tiempo se pasaba el día con Ayaka, pensó que era mejor no molestarle. Al fin se decidió por ir a NG, seguro que allí nadie le molestaba.

Mientras vagaba por las frías calles y veía pasar a la gente, su mente voló hasta adentrarse en su mundo de "Por qué Yuki no me quiere" y miles de suposiciones pasaron ante sus ojos. Casi sin darse cuenta, estaba frente al edificio de NG, al que entró rápidamente para refugiarse del frío.

Shuichi se adentró en los oscuros e imperturbables pasillos que tan bien conocía, tenía que admitir que al verlos así le parecían un poco tétricos, sobretodo sin el alboroto de K disparando a diestro y siniestro.

El joven pelirrosa se adentró en la sala destinada a BL cauteloso y sin hacer ruido, mirando a su alrededor. Entre las sombras pudo distinguir una figura humana; al fijarse mejor pudo ver unos ojos azules y cristalinos mirándole fijamente.

- Sa… Sakuma -San.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Shuichi, siempre le pasaba cuando encaraba esa mirada fría que muy rara vez dejaba ver el cantante. Esa expresión gélida y misteriosa que le recordaba tanto a… a… Yuki.

Casi sin darse cuenta, tenía a Ryu-Chan tirándose literalmente encima suyo.

- ¡Shu-Chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡ Kumagoro está muy contento de verte y pregunta si has venido a jugar con él na no da!

- Ya… Bueno… Es que yo…

Shuichi tenía una expresión triste y sus ojos amenazaban con romper a llorar en cualquier momento. Al ver aquello, Ryuichi retomó la compostura y con una expresión más adulta intentó hacer reaccionar al joven cantante.

- ¿Qué pasa, Shuichi?- su voz sonó seria pero suave.

- Bueno, yo…

- ¿Problemas con Yuki otra vez?- preguntó suavemente, no quería intimidar al pequeño como lograba siempre.

El pelirrosa le miró a los ojos y rompió a llorar.

- ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser así conmigo?!

- Tranquilo.- Dijo Ryuichi mientras le abrazaba.- Llora cuanto quieras, te encontrarás mejor.

Shuichi se acercó más a su ídolo hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro, buscando la calidez que no podía encontrar en Yuki. Sentía la necesidad de comprensión, de calor; la sensación de tener a alguien cerca, aunque fuera aquel que tanta confusión le causaba. En esos momentos necesitaba estar con alguien, y lo que menos le importaba era quién.

- ¿Quieres que hablemos de ello?- Dijo Ryuichi mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello rosado de su amigo.

Shuichi estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto a Sakuma tan serio fuera del escenario. Normalmente, siempre que estaba más de cinco minutos hablando con él, terminaban jugando o cantando estúpidas canciones. Pero ahora estaba con Sakuma-san, con esa persona de mirada misteriosa que siempre le había fascinado y que tanto costaba que mostrara.

- Shuichi, ya sé que no soy Hiro, y que nunca podré ocupar su lugar, pero nosotros somos amigos, y me gustaría que confiaras un poco más en mí...

El joven cantante se extrañó, era la primera vez que veía a Ryuichi hablar tan seriamente sin Kumagoro por el medio. Y además le consideraba su amigo…

- Bueno, yo… quiero decir, Yuki… No… No entiendo por qué después de tanto tiempo… Sigue siendo tan… tan… Quiero decir, yo le demuestro mil veces al día lo mucho que le quiero, pero… - Shuichi bajó la cabeza y se quedó pensativo.

- Bueno, yo conozco muy poco de Yuki, pero… Me da la sensación de que es una persona a la que le cuesta mucho exteriorizar lo que siente. Que no te lo diga no significa que no lo sienta, sino ya te habría apartado de él hace tiempo ¿ne?

- Ese pensamiento es el que me ha mantenido hasta ahora, pero…

- ¡ Oh Kumagoro!- Ryuichi había vuelto a su estado irracional de siempre, mientras Shuichi pensó que ya le extrañaba eso de tener una conversación adulta con Sakuma-San.- ¿Has visto a nuestro amigo Shu-Chan? ¡Yo creo que necesita mimos na no da!

El pelirrosa no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios ante la idea de que el hombre con el que acababa de tener una conversación tan filosófica ahora estuviera hablando con un conejito rosa de peluche. Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía al conejito ante sus narices mientras Ryuichi hablaba.

- Kumagoro dice que Shu-Chan necesita que le demuestren que es especial no da. - de pronto volvió esa expresión adulta que lo miraba intensamente.- Y de eso me puedo encargar yo.

Los dos cantantes estaban a escasos milímetros, pudiendo sentir la respiración del otro, mientras los ojos violetas de Shuichi se abrían exageradamente ante tal sorpresa.

- Sakuma-San, yo, no creo que esto sea…

- Vamos, Shuichi; no me negarás que siempre habías soñado con esto… además, ahora lo necesitas. Necesitas comprensión, calor, sentirte querido; y eso Yuki no puede dártelo. Pero yo sí.

- Sakuma-San, yo…- Una parte del pelirrosa le decía que Ryuichi tenía razón, pero la otra le decía que no debía traicionar a Yuki.

Los pensamientos de Shuichi se vieron nublados cuando Ryuichi posó sus labios tiernamente sobre los suyos y se dispuso a darle el beso más dulce de su vida. Ahora Shuichi solo pensaba en ese beso, ese momento. Prueba de ello fue que enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Ryuichi acercándolo más a él y haciéndole saber su necesidad de contacto.

En respuesta a sus actos, notó como una mano le acariciaba suavemente el cabello mientras la otra se introducía por el interior de su camiseta acariciándolo tiernamente, con infinita delicadeza.

Yuki nunca le había besado así, sus besos siempre eran hambrientos, apasionados, pero nunca dulces o tiernos. Todos sus encuentros íntimos con Yuki siempre eran, por norma general, impulsivos, salvajes, carnales.

Pero sentir las caricias, los besos de Ryuichi, saber que una persona se entrega a ti, haciéndote sentir por un momento el centro de su mundo, elevando tus sentidos hasta límites inimaginables... Aquello despertó nuevas sensaciones en Shuichi, cosas que jamás había sentido con Yuki.

Ryuichi se centró ahora en el cuello del pelirrosa, depositando pequeños y seguidos besos, para después pararse en la oreja lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente. Sus manos seguían acariciando el cuerpo de Shuichi, haciendo que sintiera el tacto de su piel, su calor.

Por su parte, el cantante de BL se limitó a dejarse llevar por esas expertas manos y esos besos que tanto necesitaba. Pero para sorpresa de Ryuichi, cuando intentó llevar sus manos "más abajo", Shuichi se apartó de él bruscamente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: haciéndole a Yuki.

- Lo siento, pero… Eso no puedo hacerlo. Me sentiría demasiado culpable y no podría volver a mirar a Yuki a la cara.

- Gomen… creo que me he dejado llevar... Mejor me voy de aquí, ya te he confundido demasiado.

- ¡No! Por favor… Sakuma-San, quédate. No… no quiero estar solo. Pero esto que ha pasado…

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Ryuichi ya volvía ha tener su habitual inocencia infantil.- ¿Quieres que cantemos, Shu-Chan? ¡Kumagoro quiere cantar con su amigo Shuichi na no da!

- Bueno, ya que estamos en una sala insonorizada con todo lo necesario, yo creo que no tengo excusa…- Dijo el pelirrosa con una sonrisa forzada.

Los dos cantantes pasaron la noche recordando viejas canciones de NG, ensayando las nuevas de BL y componiendo absurdas canciones sin sentido. Tanto uno como el otro, se quedaron dormidos en los sofás de la sala de grabación, y al otro día Shuichi fue el primero en despertar. No podía negar que la visión de su ídolo durmiendo mientras mordía la oreja de su conejito, le hizo replantearse el respeto que le tenía.

El pelirrosa miró el reloj, eran las 7:45 y los demás llegarían a las ocho en punto. Corrió a la máquina a sacarse un café y telefoneó a Hiro para que no le pasara a recoger como cada mañana.

De repente escuchó unos ruidos parecidos a unos disparos, sin duda K había llegado. Desde que faltaban tan pocos días para el gran concierto de BL, K estaba mucho más histérico que de costumbre, si eso era posible. El manager se sorprendió al ver al joven allí tan temprano, cuando normalmente era el último en llegar.

Poco a poco, fueron llegando los demás integrantes de BL, y se dispusieron a empezar con el trabajo. Aunque últimamente estaban en la primera posición de ventas seguidos de NG, todos intentaban esforzarse al máximo para mantenerse así. Y más con el inminente concierto que podía hundirles o sacarles a la fama definitivamente.

Durante el desayuno, Shuichi tuvo que enfrentarse a lo inevitable: el interrogatorio de Hiro, que llevaba toda la mañana lanzándole miradas intimidatorias.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Shuichi? Seguro que te has vuelto a pelear con Yuki y has pasado la noche fuera ¿Me equivoco?

El pelirrosa negó con la cabeza. Como siempre, Hiro daba en el clavo a la primera. Pero seguro que no se conformaría con saber solo eso…

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Cómo que y bien?- Preguntó Shuichi intentando evitar responder.

- ¿Porqué te has peleado con Yuki y donde has dormido? Normalmente eres tú el que viene corriendo a contármelo todo, me extraña tu actitud de hoy ¿No estarás ocultando algo?

- ¡No, no! es solo que… Nos peleamos por lo de siempre, y dormí aquí, en el estudio. No hay nada más.

- ¿Crees que después de tantos años me voy a creer lo que me acabas de contar? "sé" que pasó algo fuera de lo normal y sinceramente, me duele que no me lo quieras contar.

- …Estuve con Sakuma-San.

- Ahá… ¿…Y?

- Que… Pasó algo… Con él.

Al escuchar eso, el vaso de café que sostenía Hiro, terminó derramado por el suelo, el guitarrista no daba crédito a lo que oía.

- Pe… Pero Shuichi, tú y Sakuma-San hicisteis…

- ¡No! yo no quise llegar a esos extremos, no puedo hacerle eso a Yuki… Pero creo que lo de anoche me ha hecho pensar.

- Ahora si que no te entiendo.- Dijo extrañado Hiroshi.

- Me he dado cuenta de que con Yuki es diferente, todo lo que hacemos es… frío. Pero anoche con Sakuma-San fue… diferente… fue…

-¿Quieres que sea totalmente sincero contigo, Shuichi?- el guitarrista no le dejó terminar, viendo como lo miraba confuso mientras asentía casi con miedo.- Yuki ha sido tu primera pareja seria, tu primer amor… tu primera vez… es normal que tu mundo gire entorno a él, a todo el mundo le pasa; pero eso no tiene que significar necesariamente que sea el amor de tu vida. Puede que lo sea, y puede que no.

- Creo que no te entiendo, Hiro ¿Dónde quieres llegar con esto?

- Cuando se tiene que buscar cariño en una tercera persona, significa que algo va mal, Shuichi. Creo que tendrías que hablar muy seriamente con Yuki. Dile lo que sientes, no le cuentes lo de Sakuma si no quieres, pero… creo que tiene derecho a saber cómo te sientes.

- Si… Pero aún no se si seré capaz de hablarle después de lo que le he hecho.

- No has hecho nada malo Shuichi, al menos todavía; de todas maneras… ten cuidado. Tú deberías saber mejor que nadie que si sales de la vida de Yuki y le hieres… no te va a dejar volver a entrar en ella. Piénsate bien las cosas, ¿Vale?- el pelirrojo sonrió, como siempre.

-¡Ya hace medía hora que tendríais que estar trabajando!- Dijo K entrando de repente a la cafetería mientras los dos chicos esquivaban sus disparos como podían.

Después de la pequeña charla con su amigo, Shuichi terminó el día como pudo, temiéndole a la hora de hablar con Yuki. Cuando estaba saliendo del edificio, vio a Sakuma-San, el cual le hizo parar para hablar con él.

- Sé que estás confuso, pero ya has visto lo que podemos ofrecerte; tanto uno como otro, Shuichi. Ahora la decisión es tuya.- Decía mientras la entregaba un papel.- Ésta es mi dirección, si pasa algo o cambias de idea no dudes en venir a verme; ya sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti.

- Gracias, Sakuma-San.- Dijo Shuichi mientras miraba la dirección.

- ¡Oh! ¿Que dices Kumagoro?- Ryuichi estaba de nuevo en su faceta infantil.- ¿Que quieres irte con Shu-Chan para hacerle compañía? No sé si el querrá, tendrás que preguntárselo.

Shuichi se rió y cogió al conejito de peluche.

- ¡Vamos Kumagoro!- Dijo mientras desaparecía entre la multitud de la ciudad.- ¡Hasta mañana Ryuichi!

No es que Shuichi quisiera llevarse al peluche, pero no quería estar mucho tiempo con el cantante hasta que se aclarara un poco. Por fin llegó a casa de Yuki, entró con miedo y para su sorpresa, el rubio no estaba en el estudio como siempre. Estaba en el sofá, con un cigarro en la boca, mirándolo en silencio.

- Te… Tenemos que hablar.- Dijo Shuichi inexpresivo, mirando a Yuki a los ojos.

- Ahora estoy ocupado, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, sólo he salido a descansar la vista un momento.

- Tú siempre tienes trabajo, nunca tienes tiempo para mí. Últimamente sólo me buscas cuando quieres sexo y yo no quiero que nuestra relación se base en la cama. Hoy sí que vamos a hablar, Yuki; no quiero que pase más tiempo así.

- Bien ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó el otro rozando el enfado.

- Yuki…¿Tú me quieres?- Preguntó ruborizado Shuichi.

- Ya sabes la respuesta a tu pregunta, baka.

- Quiero que me lo digas, ya estoy harto de que no me hagas caso y yo esté todo el día intentando complacerte para ganarme un gesto tuyo, y eso… casi nunca pasa.

- Pero si tú…

- Si no me lo dices, lo tomare como una negativa.- Dijo el pelirrosa con la misma mirada fría que tenía ahora su amante mientras un trueno iluminó toda la sala anunciando la tormenta que llegó al cabo de pocos segundos.- …Así que… Dímelo, Yuki. Por favor…

Aquellas palabras hicieron que durante unos minutos la pareja se quedara mirando fijamente sin poder moverse ni un milímetro mientras escuchaban el ruido de la lluvia golpear con furia los cristales.

- ¿Ya ha estado Nakano metiéndote ideas raras en la cabeza?- Dijo satíricamente.

- Suficiente. Eso era lo único que me faltaba para irme ¿Cómo has sido capaz de meter a Hiro en esto? Lo siento, Yuki… por mucho que te quiera, esto me va hacer más daño a mi que a ti.

Shuichi pasó casi rozando a Yuki para adentrarse en el pasillo mientras el rubio encendió un cigarro y se sentó en el sofá sin creer que le pelirrosa fuera capaz de marcharse de verdad. Seguramente sería como las otras veces, en que el vocalista desaparecía unos días y después volvía suplicando perdón.

- ¿Volverás a casa de tus padres? Patético…

- No.- Dijo el joven cantante ya en la puerta de salida.- Y tampoco hace falta que me busques en casa de Hiro, no voy a estar con él. Anoche cambiaron muchas cosas en mi vida…

Y tras el portazo, cayó al suelo el cigarro de Yuki, el cual se quedó conmocionado tras escuchar las cínicas palabras del pelirrosa.

Shuichi corrió y corrió sin importarle la fuerte tormenta que estaba cayendo y empapándole toda la ropa y el pelo. Sólo se limitó a correr pensando en llegar a casa de Ryuichi y después ya vería qué hacer.

Cuando por fin llegó, llamó impaciéntente y rompió a llorar en el mismo instante que Sakuma abrió la puerta. Un Shuichi mojado, llorando y desolado fue con lo que se encontró el cantante al otro lado del umbral.

- Sa… Sakuma-San.- Dijo el pelirrosa llorando mucho mas desconsoladamente.

- ¡Shuichi! Pasa antes de que te resfríes.

El cantante de BL entró dejando sus bolsas completamente empapadas mientras Ryuichi le acercaba una muda seca y una toalla.

Una vez más calmados y sentados en el cómodo sofá uno en frente del otro, Sakuma miró al pelirrosa en señal de que le aclarara lo que había pasado. En vez de responder, Shuichi se levantó y corrió a la entrada donde tenía olvidadas sus cosas y cogió algo que se llevó hasta donde estaba Ryuichi.

- Kumagoro dice que te echaba de menos y que estaba asustado y confundido sin saber qué hacer.- Dijo Shuichi tristemente.

- Ya entiendo, y… ¿Kumagoro ha venido porqué se sentía seguro aquí?

- Kumagoro ha venido porqué no sabía qué hacer.

- Shuichi…- Dijo Ryuichi cogiendo el conejito y dejándolo a un lado.- ¿Qué ha pasado con Yuki?

- Que es demasiado frío conmigo, eso es algo a lo que ya me había acostumbrado, pero… yo también necesito que me demuestre que soy más que sexo para él. Y Yuki no lo hace, nunca.

- Es curioso, en tu interior sabes que te quiere, pero no te conformas con eso. Quieres que te lo diga, lo necesitas. Tú eres de esas personas que se pasan el día demostrando sus sentimientos, por eso no entiendes como la gente puede vivir sin hacerlo ¿Me equivoco?

- No…- Dijo Shuichi bajando la cabeza y volviendo a su expresión preocupada.

Sintió como un nudo en la garganta del menor amenazaba con tornarse llanto de un momento a otro, así que decidió hacer algo al respecto.

- ¡Kumagoro tiene hambre na no da! ¿Has cenado Shu-Chan?

- ¿Eh? No…

- ¡Vamos a pedir una pizza! ¡A Kumagoro le encantan las pizzas!

Mientras Ryuichi iba a encargar una pizza, Shuichi se quedó en el sofá sin moverse, preguntándose porqué estaba allí. Pero la improvisada canción de Sakuma le devolvió al mundo real.

- ¡Pizza na no da! ¡Hoy comeremos pizza con Shu-Chan na no da!

La pizza llegó enseguida, y después de cenar y ver una película infantil con la que Ryuichi se quedó encantado, llegó la hora de dormir.

- ¡Shu-Chan! ¡Kumagoro quiere que duermas con él y con Ryu-Chan!

- No, no creo que sea buena idea…- Dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

…Pero no pudo negarse ante la amenaza de inminente llanto seguido de rabieta por parte de Ryuichi.

Shuichi se metió en la cama con inseguridad y se quedó en un lado casi sin moverse y ocupando el mínimo espacio en la cama y dejando una gran distancia entre él y Ryuichi, que sin previo aviso había dejado su faceta infantil para retomar esa mirada que tenía tan intrigado al pelirrosa.

Sakuma lo miró y acercó una mano hacía él, pero se sorprendió al ver que éste se alejaba con miedo.

- No… Sakuma… Por favor…

- Tranquilo, sólo quería abrazarte. No pretendo que olvides a Yuki, pero dame la oportunidad de ayudarte a pasar por esto...

Shuichi respiró profundamente y se acercó a Ryuichi, que lo abrazó tiranamente mientras besaba su frente. Y así pasaron toda la noche, sintiendo el contacto con la piel del otro, los latidos del corazón bombeando acompasadamente; el calor de dos cuerpos necesitándose.

Al otro día, cuando Shuichi despertó, tardó varios minutos en situarse y recordar todo lo que pasó la noche anterior. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró a Kumagoro en la mesa donde habían estado cenando, con una taza de leche con cacao casi más grande que él. Seguramente Ryuichi lo había puesto allí para jugar, en ese momento, Shuichi pensó que nunca entendería quien era realmente Sakuma Ryuichi.

- ¡Buenos días Shu-Chan na no da!

- Buenos días Sakuma-San…

- Si vas ha estar viviendo conmigo, deja esos formalismos y llámame Ryuichi. Por cierto… ¿Café o cacao?

- ¡Café, por favor! Creo que hoy voy a necesitar algo más que los disparos de K para despertarme… Y ahora que solo faltan dos días para el concierto, cualquiera le lleva la contraria…

Ryuichi le acercó una taza de café mientras aprovechaba la corta distancia para besar su frente. Shuichi estaba realmente aturdido, nunca le habían mostrado tantas atenciones y eso le llevó a un acto reflejo que Sakuma seguro que agradeció.

Cuando el mayor estaba de espaldas preparando una gran taza de cacao, Shuichi se acercó, y le cogió por la cintura haciendo que se girara. En cuanto lo tuvo frente a frente, posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de él regalándole un fugaz pero intenso beso.

- Gracias… Por tener tanta paciencia conmigo.- Dijo bajando la cabeza el pelirrosa.

El mayor le sonrió con dulzura unos instantes: realmente Shuichi se veía adorable así.

- ¡Oh! ¿Has visto la hora que es? ¡Y Kumagoro aún no se ha tomado su desayuno na no da!

Shuichi miró el reloj, Ryuichi tenía razón, ya tendrían que estar de camino a NG si no querían ser víctimas de la furia de K. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el joven pelirrosa cogió su mochila.

- Vamos Ryuichi, ya comerá algo Kumagoro en NG.

Sakuma asintió y a los cinco minutos ya estaban de camino al estudio de grabación. Pero aún y así, no pudieron evitar la furia de K. Por su parte, Hiro ya se temía lo peor cuando les vio llegar juntos, pero como con Shuichi nunca se sabía, decidió darle derecho a duda. Pero cuando el pelirrosa le miró y bajó la cabeza en señal de culpa, éste supo que no se equivocó.

Durante todo el día, Shuichi estuvo como si no hubiera pasado nada, y Ryuichi estaba en otra sala digitalizando algunas canciones viejas de NG. Así que ni se encontraron en todo el día ni hicieron por encontrarse.

A la hora de comer, fue cuando, como siempre, Hiro se encargó de interrogar a Shuichi y confirmar sus sospechas.

- ¿Cómo terminó tu charla con Yuki anoche?- Preguntó el pelirrojo, inseguro de recibir la respuesta que esperaba.

- Mal. Me fui de su casa, creo que hemos roto…

- ¡¿Como que habéis roto?! ¿Pero tú estás bien? ¡Como puedes estar tan tranquilo si normalmente terminas llorando y vagando como alma en pena por cualquier discusión tonta!

- Yuki me estaba haciendo daño con su indiferencia, y yo no aguantaba más que fuera tan frío conmigo. No hay más.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

- Estoy… Bueno, creo que tengo algún tipo de relación extraña con Ryuichi.

- ¡¿Quieres decir que sois… ?!

- ¿Amantes? No… yo no lo llamaría así. No he dejado que me tocara…- Dijo sonrojándose.- Ahora mismo no estoy seguro de nada. Lo único que sé es que Ryuichi me hace sentir bien; así que de momento dejaré las cosas tal y como están hasta que aclare un poco mis ideas.

- Supongo que si tú te sientes así… No hay nada más que hablar. Al fin y al cabo, lo que importa es tu felicidad.- Sentenció el pelirrojo como siempre con una sonrisa.

Shuichi sabía que en el fondo, hiciera lo que hiciera, Hiro siempre le apoyaría. Por algo era su mejor amigo y le conocía tan bien.

EN CASA DE YUKI…

Se ha ido de verdad. Me ha dejado. Me ha dejado por Sakuma-San. Nunca creí que fuera capaz de hacerlo ¿Como he llegado a esta situación?

¡Si se ha ido, peor para él! Eso es lo que tendría que pensar.

Pero no lo hago.

Hecho de menos que me moleste, que se me eche encima cada dos por tres, que me diga que me quiere. La casa está fría sin él aquí para darle vida.

Necesito a ese pequeño.

Necesito sus incesantes incordios, sus zalamerías, sus gritos, su llanto cada vez que lo ignoro.

Su llanto… ¿Por qué lloraba tanto? Casi siempre era yo el que le hacía llorar. Sin ningún motivo siempre hacía que se enfadara o se entristeciera sabiendo que le… que le…

Que le amo.

El timbre de la puerta le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Abrió en seguida pensando en que quizás sería Shuichi, pero se equivocó. Era Tatsuha con cara de psicópata.

- ¡¿Qué es eso de que has roto con Shuichi y se ha ido con my honey Ryuichi?! ¡¿Como has dejado que pasara algo así?!

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.- Dijo Yuki encendiéndose un cigarro.

- ¿Como que no? ¿La felicidad de mi hermano no es asunto mío?

- Más bien a ti te preocupa la vida sexual de Sakuma Ryuichi.

- ¡Hay que conseguir que Shuichi vuelva a tu lado! Bueno… Y si con ello Ryuichi queda libre…

- ¡No pienso hacer nada! Si ese baka quiere volver, ya volverá. Y tu tampoco vas a hacer nada ¿Me escuchas?

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos!- Dijo Tatsuha dando un portazo mientras Yuki le escuchaba correr por la calle.

Cuando se dirigió a la nevera para coger una cerveza, escuchó de nuevo el timbre y fue a abrir diciendo…

- ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Ya te he dicho que no voy a hacer…!

- Lo siento, pero creo que no soy quien esperabas.

- Nakano… Tu amigo ya no vive aquí.

- Lo sé, vengo a hablar contigo.

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

- Aún estás a tiempo de recuperarlo.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que quiera hacerlo?- Dijo el escritor indiferente.

- Él te quiere, Yuki.

- ¿Por eso se acuesta con Sakuma?

- Shuichi no ha dejado que Sakuma le tocara un pelo.- Añadió Hiro mientras vía como la expresión de Yuki se tornaba sorprendida.- Sólo está con él porque se siente más tranquilo así, supongo que… tiene algún tipo de bajón anímico o algo por el estilo, con él nunca se sabe.

- ¡Je! Sigue siendo igual de baka.

- Te quiere demasiado como para engañarte, sólo está confundido. Ryuichi le ha prestado un poco de atención y Shu se ha sentido especial. Si tú lo hicieras más a menudo esto no habría pasado.

- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer y vete de mi casa si no tienes nada más importante que decir.

- Tranquilo, no tengo ganas de quedarme a discutir contigo, sólo quería que supieras que con solo unas palabras tuyas lo puedes arreglar todo. Mañana es su gran concierto, toma una entrada, lo dejo a tu elección. Puedes ir y hablar con él, o perderlo para siempre.

Después del sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Yuki volvía a estar solo y con ese inquietante silencio. Miró su teléfono móvil y por un momento, la idea de escuchar la voz de Shuichi fue más fuerte que su orgullo. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba escuchando el molesto pitido que pronto fue sustituido por la voz que tanto necesitaba escuchar.

- ¿Diga?

- Shu… Shuichi.

- ¡Yuki!- El corazón del pelirrosa le sacudió fuertemente al escuchar su nombre saliendo de aquella conocida voz.

Yuki deseaba decirle lo mucho que le necesitaba, lo mucho que le extrañaba, pero no pudo.

- ¿Es verdad que estás viviendo con Sakuma Ryuichi?

- S… Si.- Dijo tembloroso, mientras en lo más profundo de su ser, deseaba que el rubio le pidiera que volvieran, que lo olvidaran todo.

- ¿Y también es verdad que… estáis… juntos?

- ¡Eso no es problema tuyo!- Dijo el pelirrosa colgando el teléfono con rabia. Después de lo que había pasado… ¿Cómo se lo ocurría llamarle sólo para preguntarle eso?

- ¿Algún problema, Shuichi?- Preguntó Ryuichi desde la sala de estar.

- No, al contrario.- Dijo el joven cantante mientras se acercaba a su ídolo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Shuichi se sentó encima de Ryuichi, empujándolo más contra el respaldo del sofá y besándolo tiernamente. Al ver esto, Sakuma supo que había llegado el momento; el pelirrosa ya estaba preparado.

Acomodó al pequeño tumbándolo en el sofá y sentándose en las caderas de éste, deslizó sus manos en el interior de su camiseta la cual le quitó muy despacio, mientras recorría todo su abdomen y subía por su pecho besando cada centímetro de su piel. De esa dulce piel que tanto había deseado y de la que no se cansaba por más besaba y acariciaba.

El mayor se quitó ágilmente la camiseta y se fundió de nuevo en un sediento beso con su nuevo amante mientras sus manos viajaban instintivamente descubriendo el cuerpo del otro mutuamente. Shuichi posó sus manos en las nalgas de Ryuichi y lo apretó más contra él expresando su deseo del contacto con su piel.

De pronto, el pelirrosa notó unas manos desabrochándole lentamente el pantalón y introduciéndose en su interior. Ante esto, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el suave tacto y el calor con el que el castaño le estaba obsequiando.

Una breve pausa hizo que el pelirrosa abriera levemente los ojos para ver como amante se deshacía rápidamente de sus pantalones y ropa interior, para volver a situarse encima suyo, pero esta vez más abajo, dejando la cabeza a la altura de su abdomen.

Suavemente, empezó a besar esa sensible zona, hundiéndose en el ombligo y haciendo movimientos insinuantes. Las manos del experto cantante, empezaron a bajar la ropa interior del pelirrosa, siguiendo el recorrido con su boca, succionando y lamiendo acercándose cada vez más a su sexo.

Shuichi se estremeció al notar las manos de Ryuichi jugar traviesamente con sus testículos mientras otra mano se acercó a la base de su miembro. El joven pelirrosa se tapó la cara con un cojín para ahogar sus gemidos mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia delante en un gesto de ansias por sentir como la boca de su amante estaba llegando "ahí".

Por un breve momento, pudo pensar fríamente y darse cuenta de que estaba estremeciéndose en manos de alguien que no era Yuki. Estaba con Sakuma Ryuichi, su dios. Y le estaba haciendo llegar a tener sensaciones que nunca antes había tenido con nadie, ni siquiera con el rubio. Pero sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas de nuevo cuando sintió cómo Ryuichi lo tragaba.

La caliente y húmeda boca de Sakuma, envolvió por completo el miembro del pelirrosa, que jadeaba y gemía desesperadamente. Shuichi enredó sus dedos en el pelo de su amante, mientras éste le hacía enloquecer lamiendo y jugueteando con su miembro como si de un manjar se tratara.

No tardó mucho en hacer que Shuichi lanzara el grito liberador y se sonrojara mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Mientras el pelirrosa se recuperaba, Ryuichi se puso a su lado y le apartó dulcemente el cabello de la cara, disfrutando de esa tierna expresión infantil que tanto le gustaba.

Shuichi abrió los ojos y miró a su nuevo amante mientras éste sonreía tiernamente para, seguidamente besarle lentamente, sólo rozando sus labios, haciéndole sentir su textura, su suavidad. De repente, cogió al pequeño pelirrosa y empezó a caminar.

- Vamos al dormitorio, estarás más cómodo allí.- Sentenció el vocalista de NG.

Cuando Sakuma dejó suavemente a su pequeño amante en la cama, éste enredó las piernas en su cintura, atrayéndole más hacia él mientras se fundían en un húmedo y profundo beso. Shuichi hizo unos insinuantes movimientos de cadera, provocando que se rozaran sus sexos arrancando un gemido de Ryuichi ahogado por el beso.

- ¡Vaya!- Dijo el castaño jadeando.- Nunca me hubiera esperado algo así.

- La verdad es que… nunca me había pasado…yo no… no suelo ser así…- Dijo Shuichi sonrojado mientras miraba como el otro sonreía divertido.

- Por mi puedes hacerlo tantas veces como quieras.- ronroneó insinuante mientras acariciaba la parte interior de los muslos del pelirrosa.

Sakuma se impregnó dos dedos con su propia saliva y empezó penetrar con sumo cuidado a Shuichi, que empezó a masturbarlo para lo que vendría después.

Después de varios minutos abriéndose camino en el interior de su amante, sacó los dedos y subió a la altura de Shuichi, el cual ya había conseguido que el castaño tuviera una imponente y palpitante erección.

- ¿Preparado?- Preguntó Ryuichi casi en un susurro mientras el pelirrosa asentía y se ayudaba de las piernas para levantar ligeramente las caderas y quedar accesible para el castaño.- Tranquilo, de eso me encargo yo, tu relájate si no quieres que te haga daño.- Dijo mientras le levantaba de las nalgas hasta que estuvo a la altura perfecta.

Ryuichi empezó a penetrar a Shuichi muy despacio para no hacerle daño, hasta estar completamente dentro de él y se paró para que se acostumbrara a la sensación. Un leve movimiento de cadera por parte del pelirrosa le hizo saber que podía continuar. Sakuma respondió empezando a moverse despacio, con delicadeza, para ir acelerando progresivamente hasta alcanzar un ritmo cómodo para los dos.

Ver como el pelirrosa tomaba esa expresión de placer mezclada con dolor, mientras sus mejillas sonrojadas reflejaban su excitación, incitó aún más a Ryuichi a hacerlo suyo y a sentir la necesidad de su calor.

Y por fin el grito liberador, no tardó en llegar tanto para Shuichi como para Sakuma. Ryuichi se dejó caer al lado del pelirrosa, víctima del cansancio y del desgaste tras una intensa sesión de sexo. Los dos se miraban jadeando y sonriendo, con una expresión tierna que resumía todas las sensaciones de la nueva experiencia.

El resto de la noche, lo pasaron abrazados, besándose y regalándose muestras de afecto. Al día siguiente, Shuichi tendría un día muy movido, y no podían pasar toda la noche despiertos si no querían que se encontrara fatigado a la hora del concierto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando todo el mundo llegó, encontraron a un hiperactivo Shuichi cantando con una energía nunca vista en él. Ryuichi estaba allí, mirando como su pequeño amante cantaba lleno de esa fuerza que sólo él poseía.

El concierto era en unas horas así que todos hicieron la vista gorda y se pusieron a ensayar como si no se imaginaran lo que pasaba. La verdad es que todos se habían acostumbrado ya a las excentricidades de Shuichi, y parecía no importarles sus diarias locuras. Últimamente les era difícil decidir quién era peor de los dos.

Se acercaba la hora, y el pelirrosa empezó a recorrer todo NG por culpa de su estado nervioso mientras los demás hablaban de su extraño comportamiento.

- Yo creo que no es normal que esté así, si por la más mínima discusión con Yuki siempre venía llorando y desesperado.- Reflexionaba Hiroshi en voz alta.

Ryuichi estaba en un rincón jugando con Kumagoro pero atento al más mínimo comentario que le involucraran e él o a Yuki.

- Pues yo diría que ha madurado por fin.- Concluyó K.- O al menos eso me gustaría creer…

- ¡Vamos! Estamos hablando de Shuichi, le conozco desde el instituto y te aseguro que no está bien.- Una rápida mirada a Ryuichi para comprobar que no escuchaba.- Creo que se ha refugiado en Sakuma-San, pero en realidad está destrozado. Ayer le di una entrada a Yuki para el concierto y le dije que aún estaba a tiempo, que no había pasado nada entre ellos dos…

De repente, Ryuichi se levantó ante la sorpresa de los presentes, aunque consiguió disimular tan bien como siempre.

- ¡Vamos Kumagoro! ¿Te apetece un refresco na no da?- Y dicho esto, desapareció por los pasillos de NG. Le había costado mucho conseguir que Shuichi se le entregara, y no lo iba a perder así como así. Sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y marcó el número de Yuki.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Yuki-San?

- ¿Con quien hablo?

- Soy Sakuma Ryuichi, y solo llamaba para decirte que anoche Shuichi y yo hicimos el amor. Y nunca olvidaré ese rubor en sus mejillas, ni esa expresión infantil que tanto me gusta. Pero tú ya sabes a que expresión me refiero ¿ne?

- Serás…

- Aún siento su boca recorrer lentamente mi cuerpo, y la sensación de estar en su interior...- Y dicho esto, colgó dejando a un Yuki conmocionado y sorprendido.

Después de 10 minutos con el teléfono descolgado y en la mano, Yuki reaccionó lo suficiente como para que su cerebro empezara a funcionar otra vez.

"¿Será verdad que Shuichi accedió a acostarse con él? No, no puede ser, él nunca me engañaría. Pero lo cierto es que ya no vive conmigo, sino con él. Y ni se preocupa por tener noticias mías… Y todo por ser tan cabezota y no decirle lo que siento.

¿Tan malo sería decírselo?

No puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad que me dio Nakano. Iré al maldito concierto y le diré lo que quiere de una condenada vez, quizá así se arregle todo…"

Ya era casi la hora, Shuichi estaba en su camerino acompañado de Hiroshi, el cual le estaba dando un discurso sobre lo importante que era ese concierto, y que no debía estropearlo con ninguna de sus tonterías.

Una llamada a la puerta y un conejito rosa asomando la cabeza eran la señal de que era hora de que Hiro debía desaparecer de allí…

Salió del camerino para darles algo de intimidad a la pareja, dejando la puerta entreabierta al darse cuenta de que Yuki estaba en el pasillo mirándole desafiante.

- Yo de ti me daría prisa, están los dos solos.- Dijo inexpresivo.

- ¡Bah! Anoche ya se acostaron si es a eso a lo que te refieres.

Con aquello, el guitarrista confirmó sus sospechas, pero… ¿Como sabía eso Yuki? Cuando iba a preguntarle al rubio, vio como éste se dirigía a la puerta del camerino y sin hacer ruido intentaba espiar a su ex-amante.

Dentro del habitaculo, Ryuichi se percató de la presencia del escritor, ante lo cual aprovechó para frustrar cualquier posible acercamiento de los dos de la manera más efectiva: los celos.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió al pelirrosa, lo sentó en la pequeña mesa dándole la espalda a Yuki y lo besó apasionadamente. La visión de Shuichi besando a otro tan hambrientamente, con esa sed de acercamiento; causó en el escritor un cúmulo de emociones que rápidamente transformó en rabia. Una rabia que le hizo salir de allí, desaprovechando lo que quizás era su única oportunidad de reconciliación.

En ese momento, Ryuichi supo que no debería preocuparse más por si a Yuki se le ocurría entrometerse, sabía que él es de esas personas que no se dejan humillar tan fácilmente y en esta ocasión, lo había conseguido. Después de quedarse con Shu en el camerino hasta el último segundo, le deseó suerte con un tierno beso, sin importarle que Suguru, Hiroshi, K y Sakano estuvieran presentes. Dando a entender con aquello que la relación del pequeño cantante con Eiri había finalizado, y que ahora con quien estaba, era él.

Tras sonrojarse ante el acto de Sakuma, el vocalista salió al escenario tan lleno de fuerza como en los ensayos y se dispuso a empezar el concierto de su vida. Después de cantar todas sus canciones más famosas y terminar haciendo un duo con Ryuichi, el concierto se dio por finalizado.

Todo había salido a pedir de boca, por lo que K les anunció que el día siguiente no tendrían que trabajar, cosa que extrañó mucho a todos. Pero detrás de tanta felicidad, Shuichi se pasó la noche haciéndose la misma pregunta ¿Le habría visto Yuki? Al fin el sueño y el cansancio se apoderaron de él y se quedó dormido en el coche de camino a casa.

Cuando despertó, estaba en la cama de Ryuichi con su pijama perfectamente puesto. Tardó varios minutos en situarse, puesto que lo último que había visto era la furgoneta de K, y con tantos cambios en poco tiempo ya no sabía ni donde vivía.

Se levantó estirando todo el cuerpo pesadamente y bostezando mientras se frotaba los ojos. Empezó a caminar hacia fuera del dormitorio para localizar a Sakuma y ver si éste le daba una explicación para lo que pasó anoche.

- ¡Hola, Shu-Chan! ¿Ya te has despertado?- Saludó Ryuichi desde el sofá con Kumagoro sobre su cabeza mientras veía una edición especial de Pokémon.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, si!- Respondió un todavía desconcertado Shuichi.

- ¡En la cocina tienes el desayuno na no da!

- Si, gracias, ahora voy.- Dijo el pelirrosa mientras miraba el reloj, ya eran las 11:30, menos mal que tenían el día libre…

Mientras se comía el tazón de cereales, el joven cantante no pudo evitar pensar en qué se supone que haría todo el día con Ryuichi, como serían las cosas a partir de ahora. Definitivamente se veía fuera de la vida de Yuki, y esa era una idea que nunca se había planteado. Además, ahora ya sabía todo el mundo lo suyo con el cantante de NG…

Shuichi terminó y se dirigió al sofá donde se encontraba Ryuichi animando a Pikachu y cantando canciones infantiles. El pelirrosa tomó asiento a su lado e intentó hablar con esa faceta tan irracional de su ahora amante oficial.

- Ry…Ryuichi…

- ¿Que pasa Shu-Chan na no da? ¿Te duele el estómago?

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah, no! Sólo quería preguntarte como llegué hasta la cama noche.

- Shuichi se durmió en el coche y Ryu-Chan lo cogió y lo metió en la cama, después Kumagoro le puso el pijama na no da.

- No… ¿No pasó nada más?- Preguntó el joven cantante inseguro.

- ¿Crees que me aprovecharía de la situación, Shuichi?- Preguntó un maduro Sakuma.

- ¡No, no! yo no quería decir eso… Pero como no recuerdo nada, pensé que quizás había pasado algo y…

- ¿Y no lo recuerdas? ¿Crees que si te hubiera hecho algo no lo recordarías? Déjame decirte, que Ryuichi Sakuma en la cama es difícil de olvidar. Creía que ya te habías dado cuenta de eso, Shuichi…

El pelirrosa tragó en seco y aún con expresión sorprendida por las inesperadas palabras de Sakuma, consiguió anunciar que iba a darse un baño para terminar de despertarse.

Se quitó la ropa y entró en la ducha abriendo el agua caliente y cerrando los ojos ante la sensación del agua templada recorriendo su piel, como si quisiera acariciarle. Aquella sensación le hizo recordar las noches con Yuki, su vida en común. Pero aquello ya pasó y ahora tenía que concentrarse en Ryuichi y en BL. Quizás todo estaba mejor así, Ryuichi nunca le haría daño, y con él se sentía bien consigo mismo ¿Era eso lo que tanto buscaba y no lograba tener con Yuki?

Al salir de la ducha, encontró a un Sakuma pensativo aún en el cómodo sofá, pero esta vez con la tele apagada. La imagen era digna de una foto, Sakuma tenía esa mirada misteriosa que solo tiene en los escenarios.

- Estaba recordando…- De repente empezó a hablar al sentir la presencia del pelirrosa.- Hace años, después de un gran concierto, K nos daba un día libre para, al siguiente anunciarnos una repentina gira promocional por toda Asia. Creo que esta vez piensa hacer lo mismo.

- Bueno.- Respondió con una gran sonrisa.- Mañana se verá. ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy? ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no tengo un día libre, que ya ni sé que hacer con tantas horas sin trabajo! Quizás esta tarde vaya a ver a Hiro… ¡Eso si no está con Ayaka!

- Yo hoy no pensaba salir, pero si quieres podemos alquilar una peli o lo que te apetezca, tú mandas.

- ¡No, no! No hace falta que te molestes por mi.- Dijo Shuichi eclipsado por tantas atenciones.- Prefiero quedarme aquí, tengo demasiadas cosas que pensar.

- Shu… ¿Sigues pensando en Yuki?

- Lo siento…- Dijo el pelirrosa bajando la cabeza.

- No tienes que disculparte, ya te dije que no pretendía que lo olvidaras tan fácilmente. Supongo que no hace falta que te diga que si quieres hablar de algo…

- Lo sé, pero no creo que sea adecuado contarte lo que siento ahora mismo. Además, no creo que pudiera, no me gusta hablar de estas cosas…

- Entiendo. ¿Quieres que veamos una peli?

- Vaaale, pero… ¡Elijo yo!

Después de volver de alquilar unos videos, Shuichi se acomodó en el sofá mientras Ryuichi ponía el DVD. Cuando Sakuma tomó asiento, el pelirrosa se ruborizó al notar que su amante le cogió de la mano, pero no tardó en apoyar levemente su cabeza en el regazo de éste.

Ryuichi empezó a acariciar el pelo del pequeño, el cual no tardó en girarse y mirarlo tan tierna y dulcemente, que éste no pudo evitar besarlo. Casi sin darse cuenta, estaban desnudándose el uno al otro mientras la película era totalmente ignorada.

Al cabo de un ahora, Shuichi llegaba a casa de Nakano con el que había quedado para ver si podía aclarar mejor las cosas.

- ¡Hirooo! ¡La li hoo!

- Vaya, o el día libre te ha sentado bien, o ha pasado algo…

- ¡¿Siempre tienes que estar pensando en esas cosas?!

- Tranquilo, solo era una broma… Supongo.

- Hiro…- Dijo el pelirrosa poniendo una expresión demasiado seria para él.- Quería preguntarte algo…

- Bueno, ya sabes que siempre termino consolándote, así que…

- Como… ¿Como puedes elegir entre dos personas totalmente diferentes sabiendo que no podrías vivir sin la una ni sin la otra?

- ¡Buf! A eso le llamo ir al grano. ¿Qué no estás bien con Ryuichi?

- Si… Es precisamente por eso…

- ¿Y entonces?

- Él está muy pendiente de mí, y de hacerme sentir realmente bien, pero…

- ¿Pero…?- Le animó a continuar el guitarrista.

- No consigo olvidar a Yuki… siento que aún… le quiero, pero… también siento que Ryuichi nunca me hará daño, cosa que Yuki…

- Para, Shu. Estás demasiado confundido como para saber lo que sientes. Yo creo que sigues amando a Yuki, pero tienes miedo de que vuelva a herirte, por eso te refugias en Ryuichi; porqué el te da la seguridad que no podías tener con él.

- Si, pero…

- Vamos, Shuichi, no pienses más y deja pasar unos días, así se aclararán tus ideas. Disfruta de tu día libre, porqué no creo que volvamos a tener otro hasta de aquí a mucho tiempo.

- Si Ryuichi no se ha equivocado, creo que mañana tendremos una sorpresa por parte de K…

- ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Por parte de K? Shu, me estás asustando…

- Al contrario, creo…

Después de pasar varias horas hablando de cosas sin fundamente con Hiro, el día libre de BL se esfumó rapidísimo para todos.

Al día siguiente, K convocó a BL en una reunión de última hora para comunicarles algo importante: la gira oficial por todo Japón. Al parecer, Ryuichi no se equivocó pero lo que no se esperaba era que la gira empezara en tres días.

Esa misma tarde hicieron una rueda de prensa comunicando el recorrido y las fechas de sus próximos conciertos. Todos se apresuraron a preparar sus cosas para el viaje que duraría 2 meses. Gracias a un favor personal, Ryuichi pudo acompañar a BL a lo largo de toda su gira, cosa que no agradó mucho a cierto escritor…

EN CASA DE YUKI

De la televisión se escuchaba la voz de una joven presentadora anunciando la precipitada gira de BL y el apoyo de Sakuma-san a estos. Eiri dejó de leer para centrarse en ver la tele, encendió un cigarro y en cuanto terminó el programa la apagó a medias para dirigirse a los grandes ventanales y mirar las grandes calles de Tokio.

"Tres días… en tres días se marchará y no volverá en mucho tiempo. Sakuma Ryuichi irá con él, eso si que me dejará fuera de su vida definitivamente. No puedo dejar que pasen esos dos meses juntos, tengo que impedirlo como sea. No pienso perder a ese baka por una estúpida gira. Sólo puedo hacer una cosa…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Faltaban escasas horas para que saliera el vuelo privado que les llevaría a su primera parada: Osaka. Ya estaban todos subiendo el equipaje al coche de NG Récords y preparándose para partir hacia el aeropuerto.

Mientras, en la otra punta de la ciudad, un Mercedes Benz sel se dirigía hacia el aeropuerto a toda velocidad. Dentro, el conductor iba como loco sin importarle el límite de velocidad, tan solo pensando en llegar a su destino.

Mientras veía pasar las conocidas calles por las que tantas veces había recorrido, el pelirrosa pensaba en qué sería de su vida a partir de ahora. En solo unos minutos tomaría un avión y no volvería hasta dos meses después. Todo había sido tan precipitado que aún no lo había asimilado.

Ryuichi estaba a su lado, cogiéndole de la mano y sonriéndole de forma tranquilizadora. Pero cada vez veía el final de todo mucho más cerca y eso le confundía todavía más. Después de eso ya no habría vuelta atrás, la presión de haber tenido que tomar tantas decisiones y tan precipitadamente estaba consiguiendo que cada vez estuviera más confuso y sin saber que hacer.

Casi sin darse cuenta, ya estaban llegando al aeropuerto mientras veían como los fans se acumulaban en la entrada de embarque. Con su último o concierto, sin duda BL se había convertido en la banda más famosa de todo Japón.

Mientras, no muy lejos de allí, una curva demasiado cerrada provocó que el coche del escritor saliera de la carretera dando varias vueltas de campana sobre sí mismo frustrando la posibilidad de poder llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo.

BL ya estaba acomodándose en el gran avión privado, dispuestos a empezar a triunfar. Shuichi, sin ningún gesto ni expresión se sentó en uno de los primeros asientos y se limitó a mirar por la ventanilla mientras un repentino escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Ryuichi se sentó a su lado intentando saber qué le pasaba a su amante. Pero el pelirrosa ya estaba sumergido en su mundo de dudas y preocupaciones.

Detrás de estos, estaban Hiro y Suguru preguntándose el porqué del extraño estado de su amigo sin saber encontrar ninguna respuesta.

De pronto, la gran pantalla de televisión se encendió en el canal de noticias. Justo en ese momento estaban dando una retransmisión de última hora.

"Gran accidente en el autopista A-17 de camino al aeropuerto. Un Mercedes que se excedió de velocidad salió de la carretera en una peligrosa curva. Al parecer, ha sido confirmado que el conductor del coche era el prestigioso escritor de novelas Yuki Eiri. Por el momento no sabemos nada de su estado, ahora mismo se encuentra en la sección de urgencias del hospital de la capital. Les mantendremos informados."

Prácticamente todos los del avión se quedaron mirando a Shuichi, que no daba crédito a lo que oía.

Sin previo aviso se levantó y salió por la gran puerta gracias a dios todavía abierta, mientras todo el mundo se quedó paralizado y sin poder reacciona; al parecer el avión no iba a despegar ese día.

Shuichi se abrió camino entre los fans y se metió en un taxi mientras K intentaba disparar a las ruedas sin conseguir dar en el blanco. Ante la expectación de todos, Ryuichi no movió ni un dedo, se quedó ahí sentado mirando como el pelirrosa se iba sin mediar palabra. Tan solo sonrió irónicamente con una mueca de dolor.

Después de la conmoción inicial, BL salió del avión y se metió de nuevo en el coche de NG Récords.

- Sakuma-San… ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Hiro al ver que todavía no había dicho nada.

- Si…- Dijo bajando la cabeza.- Siempre supe que no conseguiría que lo olvidara. Shuichi siempre le pertenecerá a él.

- ¡¿Y la gira?! ¡¿Qué pasará ahora con la gira?! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- Gritaba histérico Sakano.

- Wait, iré donde él esté y lo traeré de vuelta al avión a punta de pistola si es necesario.- Dijo K limpiando su mágnum con cara de psicópata.

- ¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo? ¡Yo doy lo mejor de mi y el hace lo que le da la gana! ¡Soy un genio incomprendido!

Mientras tanto, el vocalista llegó al hospital casi con un ataque de nervios, y se acercó al gran mostrador me mármol blanco para preguntar por Yuki. Antes de que le pelirrosa pudiera abrir la boca, apareció Tohma como de la nada, para recriminarle por sus actos.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí después de lo que le has hecho a Yuki? ¡Esto le ha pasado por tu culpa! ¡Si no hubiera querido ir al aeropuerto, ahora no estaría aquí!

- Yo no quería... No pretendía...

- ¡Shuichi!- Le llamó Mika mientras se acercaba a él.- Menos mal que has llegado ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Tohma?

- ¿Cómo está Yuki? ¿Puedo verlo?

- Por suerte no ha sido nada grave, pero por culpa del golpe está inconsciente desde el accidente; lo tienen en observación. No para de repetir tu nombre una y otra vez pidiéndote que no te vayas.

- Yuki...- Susurró de forma casi imperceptible el joven cantante.

Mika se dirigió a la sala donde estaba Eiri mientras el pelirrosa la seguía preocupado por lo que se pudiera encontrar. Cuando estuvo frente a la cama del escritor, no pudo evitar desplomarse en el suelo mientras rompía a llorar.

Ver a la persona que amaba inmóvil, postrada en una cama con su piel marcada por las heridas y los rasguños indicando el dolor y el terror que debió pasar en aquel momento, fueron demasiado para Shuichi. En esos momentos deseó llevárselo a casa, abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca más.

Al escuchar el llanto del pelirrosa, Yuki logró mascullar su nombre seguido de una suplica para que no se fuera, para que no lo dejara. Shuichi se acercó más a él y cogiéndole la mano le susurró al oído para tranquilizarlo.

- Estoy aquí Yuki, estoy contigo y nunca más me voy a ir de tu lado.

- Te amo...- Dijo el rubio mientras cambiaba de posición y se quedaba dormido mucho más tranquilo.

Cuando el pelirrosa se giró sonriendo tiernamente por las palabras de Yuki, encontró un triste Ryuichi el cual bajó la cabeza mientras dejaba ir un profundo suspiro. Shuichi lo cogió de la mano, llevándolo a fuera para hablar a solas más tranquilamente.

- Ryuichi... yo...

- No, no hace falta que digas nada. Siempre supe que seguías amándolo, pero una parte de mi no quería aceptarlo; quería aferrarse al miedo que sentías para mantenerte a mi lado. Pero las cosas así están mejor, tú no eras feliz conmigo, solo te sentías protegido. Shuichi, sólo puedes ser feliz con la persona que amas: y ese es Yuki

- Lo... Lo siento.

- No tienes porqué sentirlo, ve a su lado, que ahora es él quien te necesita. Por mi parte todo va a seguir igual, no quiero perderte. Mientras tu seas feliz, a mi me dará igual con quien.

Shuichi dio medía vuelta y se dirigió hacia Yuki con los ojos cristalizados, anunciando las lagrimas reprimidas. De pronto se volvió a girar y le dio a Ryuichi un último beso tan dulce como aquel primer contacto que tuvieron en NG, cuando empezaron todas sus dudas; para después entrar en aquella habitación donde le esperaba su verdadero y único amor.

DOS MESES DESPUÉS...

- Yuki...

- ¿Si?- Preguntó el escritor enredando sus dedos en el pelo de su amante, que estaba en el sofá, con la cabeza en su regazo.

- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiera podido aplazar la gira y me hubiera ido sin saber lo que te pasó?

- Que ahora no estaríamos aquí.

- ¡Yuki!

El escritor sonrió ante el enfado de su amante y le dio un leve beso en los labios haciendo que se sonrojara ligeramente y se olvidara de su enfado.

- Mañana empieza la gira aplazada, tendrás que salir pronto de aquí.

- Si...- Dijo Shuichi triste.- Te voy a echar de menos... ¿Tú no?

- A ver... ¿Si voy a echar de menos que no me dejes trabajar? ¿O que seas un escandaloso? ¿O tus extravagancias? Por no hablar de tus disfraces...- Los ojos de Shuichi empezaban a amenazar con un inminente llanto- ¡Claro que te voy a echar de menos, baka!

- ¡Yuki!- Dijo el pelirrosa mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.- Pero en cuanto pueda cojo el primer vuelo y te hago una visita sorpresa, jijijiji

- Shuichi...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Y si en vez de hablar, dedicamos el tiempo que nos queda a... otras cosas?

- Te iba a proponer lo mismo...


End file.
